Research shows that eating too fast has adverse effects for persons who are trying to maintain or lose weight, as well as in discouraging interaction of family members at a dining table. The brain has an ability to control a feeling of fullness, which is sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cappestatxe2x80x9d. This is accomplished by a brain mechanism that releases hormones such as Sulfated Cholecystokinin (CCK) that controls food intake by informing the person that he/she is full or has had enough to eat. This is in addition to information from the stomach that it is no longer empty after perhaps a few minutes of eating. The research shows that it takes approximately 20 minutes from the time we first start eating, for the xe2x80x9cappestatxe2x80x9d to signal us that we are full or have had enough to eat. If we eat too fast we consume more food than is necessary before the xe2x80x9cappestatxe2x80x9d goes off and informs us that we are full.
Another consequence of eating too fast, is that it reduces conversation among persons at the table, such as family members. That is, if people leave considerable time between taking bites of food, this provides a more relaxed xe2x80x9csocial atmospherexe2x80x9d at the dining table. Such a more relaxed atmosphere encourages table conversation. It is noted that in the case of children, studies show that increased conversation at the dining table increases children""s reading competency. A device that was easy and comfortable for persons to use, and which slowed the eating process so as to leave more time for the person""s brain to signal that he/she is full and to provide a relaxed social atmosphere that encourages social interaction such as conversation at the dining table, would be of value.
Research results suggest that the eating pace of thin people is different from that of obese people, especially during the first half of the meal. Thin people tend to eat faster during the first half of the meal and then slow down. Obese people tend to eat at the same pace throughout the meal, with the pace often being faster for the obese people throughout the meal and resulting in their eating more. A device that controlled the eating pace for those who need help in maintaining or losing weight, so the pace was closer to that for thin people, may be especially effective. Such control would be especially effective if it resulted in a pace that satisfied an overweight person who was hungry or upset when the person started the meal.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus and method are provided for controlling consumption behavior, while also providing a more relaxed dining environment to enhance conversation. The apparatus includes an OK indicator such as a green light that indicates that it is all right to consume, a STOP indicator such as a red light that indicates that it is not permissible to consume, a push button switch, and an electronic circuit. When a person takes one or two bites of food, the person depresses the push button, causing the red light to be energized for a predetermined xe2x80x9cwaitxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cno-eatxe2x80x9d period on the order of magnitude of 20 seconds (usually 10 to 30 seconds), after which the green light is automatically energized. The green light remains lit while the person decides to take one or two bites of food and then depresses the push button to repeat the cycle. The person has an unlimited period during which the green light is lit, so the person can carry on a conversation and take one or two bites at his/her leisure.
The apparatus includes a timer that displays time in seconds and minutes. When an on-off switch is switched on, the timer begins to show the elapsed time from when the switch was tripped. Starting the timer also energizes the green light, which is switched to red when the push button is depressed. The person is advised to try to extend the eating time to at least 20 minutes. This provides time for the xe2x80x9cappestatxe2x80x9d in the person""s brain to signal the person that he/she is full. The person can view a timer that shows elapsed time since the beginning of the meal (or time to the end of 20 minutes), which encourages the person to wait until taking a bite of food. The display of total elapsed allows the person to judge their overall xe2x80x9ceating speed rate,xe2x80x9d
The green and red lights are preferably xe2x80x9cLEDsxe2x80x9d (light emitting diodes) which are energized from a battery in the portable apparatus. The time that the red light is on, when the person should not eat, can be manually adjusted by the user. The user is encouraged to begin with a comfortable no-eating (red light) period and, over a period of days or weeks, to gradually increase the length of the no-eating period, to a minimum of 20 seconds and preferably longer.
If the person believes he/she cannot wait the full wait period such as 20 seconds or wishes to eat as a thin person does, then the person operates a xe2x80x9cfast startxe2x80x9d switch. The apparatus then provides a shorter wait period such as 7 seconds. However, the length of the wait period gradually increases, as to 20 seconds after 3 minutes.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.